


Fade Into You

by FaeryQueen07



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/FaeryQueen07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing something he had never considered before, Arthur decides he want to try it out. As always, Merlin is more than willing to help out his prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

> A world of thanks (and possibly my second born) to dracosoftie for her continued patience with me as I wrote this. She is invaluable. The title is from the Mazzy Star song. Again, this contains fisting, so if that's not your cuppa, turn back now.

It started when Arthur passed the door of one of the rooms that were located above the inn. He knew his knights sometimes visited the women who occupied them, but as the Crown Prince, Arthur could not. His father would have him thrown in the dungeons as punishment, and really, Arthur didn't think that manacles were becoming on him.

However, on _this_ particular day, he had been in search of Sir Kay and had happened upon a door that was not shut all the way. His curiosity getting the better of him, Arthur peeked through the crack and froze, not believing what he was seeing. It _should_ have been anatomically impossible, Arthur thought, but judging from the sounds the man on the bed was making, not only _was_ it possible, it also felt quite good.

Arthur shook his head and backed away from the door. Not only would it not do to be caught watching something like that, Arthur had business to attend to. After that, however, he would be free to do as he liked. Still pondering what he had just seen, Arthur closed the distance to the door to Sir Kay's room and rapped twice. The sounds within stilled and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"When you are through Kay, I should like to see you, Leon and as many others as you can gather. Word has been brought to my father of bandits attacking some of the border villages. We will need to arrange to have some troops sent over then and possibly set up permanent patrol stations."

"Yes, milord," was Sir Kay's strained reply.

Arthur walked away chuckling.

~ * ~

Having spent the last hour pondering the possibility of experimenting with what he had seen, Arthur had come to the conclusion that there was no way he was ever going to willingly let someone do that to him. Not only was it not befitting for a prince to allow such an action, Arthur wasn't fond of pain. He could tolerate it for the sake of his men and for Camelot, but not this. There was no guarantee, after all, that he would even _like_ something like that. Which meant, of course, that he had to find someone else to do it to.

Inspiration struck as he entered his room and spotted his wayward manservant polishing his armour. Merlin's back was to the door and he was happily humming the latest song that was passing through the Camelot's lower-side, so he was completely oblivious to the fact that his master had entered the room. The smile on Arthur's face took on a feral twist as he slipped up behind Merlin and leaned over his shoulder.

"Finished yet, Merlin?" He whispered the words directly into Merlin's ear, causing him to yelp and slip off his chair.

"Make some noise when you enter a room!" Merlin all but shouted.

"Manners, Merlin."

It was little more than a gentle reminder of something Merlin ignored on a daily basis, and he maintained the same level of obedience even then. Clamouring back up to his feet, Merlin continued to glare at Arthur, his hands swiping at the dust that now clung to his clothes. Arthur only smirked.

"Merlin, when you're done with your chores, and after you have had your meal with Gaius, please return to my rooms. I will be requiring your assistance this evening with a matter that is of grave importance and utmost discretion."

Merlin, for his part, was surprisingly compliant. For once he bit his tongue on the questions filling his head and returned to his work without another word. It was hard to concentrate with Arthur standing over him, and so Merlin's hands shook as he reached for the polishing rag once more. The minutes ticked by slowly, each one marked by the tap of Arthur's shoes, or the clearing of Merlin's throat, until the evening bell rang. Merlin fled without a backwards glance, Arthur's laughter – deep and with the ability to twist Merlin's insides in a knot – chasing him down the empty corridor.

The moment Merlin was gone, Arthur sent the page lurking in the hall to the kitchens to fetch food for later. Sex always left him and Merlin hungry, and heaven knew Merlin could do with a bit of fattening up. Then he began readying himself. It was an understatement to say that he would be abusing his power were he to force the issue with Merlin.

Yes, they had gone to bed together before, on several occasions, and Arthur had enjoyed each union, as well as the lazy moments that followed. But he had made it clear before the first incident that Merlin had a choice, would _always_ have a choice. He had made certain that Merlin understood that he could say no at anytime and there would be no repercussions. Arthur would not put him in the stocks – though he wondered if Merlin didn't actually enjoy the time he spent there, as he never put up much of a fuss when he was – for refusing the request, nor would his workload suddenly increase. And neither would he be sacked or exiled, which Arthur knew to be Merlin's greatest fear.

Of course, Arthur realized, if Merlin actually went along with the plan, then Arthur would have to be prepared for a day without his loyal, if not clumsy, servant's aid. There was no way Merlin would be up to much come morning, and it was that thought that made Arthur's movements grow slower, his brow knitting as he truly began to think over what it was he was asking for.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on his door, and Arthur was somewhat surprised that when he called out a grant of entrance, it was Merlin standing there. Merlin _never_ knocked. Well, that wasn't completely true, but on the very rare occasion that he _did_ knock, he immediately negated the act by walking in without waiting for a response. It was aggravating to say the least, though Arthur gave him credit for never coming by when he knew Arthur might not be alone. It had to be the only credit to his name.

"Sire," Merlin said, bowing from his spot just inside the door.

Arthur frowned and stared at the mop of unruly dark hair. Merlin was being, well, not Merlin. And it was annoying. Then he noticed the pallor to Merlin's face, the trembling in his hands.

"Do stop acting like I'm about to put your head on the chopping block, Merlin!" Arthur huffed.

The words jolted Merlin, and when he glanced up, their eyes locked. Arthur offered up a reassuring smile and Merlin relaxed, though not all the way. It was clear he was extremely anxious, and Arthur acknowledged that perhaps he had not given Merlin enough credit. Aside from Merlin's innate sense of discretion, he was also exceptionally loyal. No matter what was going on, Merlin was always right there beside Arthur, ready to serve. Arthur felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that he might be taking advantage of a servant's trust, particularly _this_ servant, as he was as close to a true friend as Arthur had ever had. He ignored the whispered, '_and lover_,' in his mind.

"At ease, Merlin. We're not here to discuss a war or your many faults as a servant." The latter was followed by a chuckle, and Merlin's shoulders finally loosened as he relaxed fully.

"Shall I draw you a bath?"

"Later, perhaps. Listen, Merlin..."

Arthur paused, unsure as to how to go about posing his request. It had sounded so straight forward in his head, but now that they were face to face, the words didn't seem to want to come. He tried a different tactic instead.

"Are you seeing anyone, Merlin?" He didn't add, '_aside from me,_' because it didn't feel necessary.

There was a flash of something indiscernible in Merlin's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Me? Oh, no. Why? Oh, are _you_ seeing someone? Ah, you want me to cover for you while slip off to meet them? Or wait, you just wish to sleep in tomorrow, or keep others from entering your rooms so you can _both_ sleep in? Or perhaps—"

"Do you ever give yourself a headache with the things that go through your mind? No, I am not seeing anyone...else, and I asked because I don't think I've ever seen you in the company of a girl. I mean, aside from Guinevere and Morgana, though I don't think _she_ counts."

Merlin grinned. "Nope. Haven't had the time, really, and, well." He shrugged, looking uncomfortable all over again. It was the same look he always got when he said something stupid.

"Merlin?" Arthur waited for him to look up. "Are you...Is it that...you only like men."

There, it wasn't a question, which meant that if it wasn't true, Merlin could deny it, but if _was_, then he would—Yes, Merlin's eyes were fastened on the ground, the tips of his ears bright red. It wasn't like it was as though it was a big surprise, though, considering the fact that Merlin was sleeping with _him_. He was about to say as much when the thought occurred to him that perhaps the only reason Merlin had said yes was because he felt obligated.

"It isn't a crime, you know. To like men, I mean. In fact, Sir Kay's current lover is male," Arthur said as conversationally as possible. He cursed the doubt gnawing at his gut. "And I am certainly in no position to judge you for it given the fact that _we've_ shared a bed," he added.

"Yes, but that's not the same thing, is it?" Merlin looked Arthur right in the eye as he added, "and it's different for nobility. It's practically _expected_ of you."

Arthur felt the muscle in his cheek tick and he forced himself not to say anything rash. What Merlin had said was true; there were a lot of double standards when it came to what was acceptable behavior in a noble and in a servant, but that didn't lessen the sting of the words. Merlin's obvious discomfort did, however. He looked deeply troubled as chewed on his bottom lip and Arthur felt his annoyance melt away.

"I don't make a habit out of taking people to bed just for the fun of it, Merlin."

Merlin looked rightfully skeptical.

"Fine, fine, yes I do. However," and Arthur crossed the room, stopping when he was close enough to count Merlin's eyelashes. "However, I've never taken another man to my bed before you, Merlin. Think on that, if you would. In the meantime, however, I have something else to ask of you."

Arthur moved away, giving Merlin back his personal space as he crossed the room to the window. He could almost sense the confusion coming from Merlin, and knew that what he was about to say would only compound it.

"Merlin, if I were to ask you to do something that could quite possibly hurt and would have absolutely nothing to do with the good of Camelot, what would you say?"

"I'd say no thanks!"

The pressure that had been building up inside Arthur released then, and he sank down into the nearest chair while he studied Merlin's face. The high cheekbones, the full lips, the eyes that always seemed to smile – except in the direst of circumstances – and the strong yet almost delicate structure of his face gave Merlin an appeal that Arthur had not been able to ignore. Now, more than two years after Merlin had first come to serve him, they were closer than Arthur could have ever guessed possible, and he did not regret a moment of it.

"Of everyone that I know, there are only two people who speak to me as freely as though I was their peer. Morgana is... _was_ one, and you are the other. Even Guinevere holds her tongue until she reaches breaking point. Morgana was, for all intents and purposes, my sister, while you are a servant. Any other master would have had your head by now, but I cannot help but feel a little bit grateful for this genuinely honest character flaw."

Merlin smiled. "What is it you wanted of me, _sire_?" he inquired, the formal address ruined by his cheeky tone.

"I want to try something. With you." Arthur narrowed his eyes when Merlin opened his mouth to make a smart retort. "It...looked pleasant enough when I chanced upon it earlier this evening, but as I have never tried it myself..."

"Will I regret saying yes?"

"No. Or if you do, you have only to tell me to stop."

That got a look of surprise from Merlin. "Are you going to tell me what it is you want to try?"

"No. I rather thought...well, the thing is...I'm not sure it has a name."

"Then how did you hear of it?"

"I didn't. I saw it."

This time it was Merlin's eyes that narrowed, dangerously so. "You saw it?"

"Yes, though quite by accident, I assure you."

There was a long moment of silence in which Merlin simply stared at him. At last he nodded and stepped further into the room, abandoning his place by the door. Acceptance. Trust. Arthur wondered if he was worthy of such feelings, but decided not to ponder it further.

Arthur waited until Merlin was within arm's reach, then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him the last the last few steps. He laid claim to Merlin's mouth, nipping at the soft lips until they parted, granting him entrance. His tongue danced over Merlin's teeth, curled around his tongue and swept over the roof of his mouth. When Merlin groaned, Arthur pressed closer. Merlin's weakness was being kissed and Arthur used that knowledge to his advantage as he maneuvered them both over to the bed.

As they inched closer towards their destination, Arthur began stripping away Merlin's clothing. He was familiar enough now with the many layers Merlin seemed inclined towards that he was able to unknot the neckerchief with deft fingers, free Merlin of his shirts with only the briefest break in the kiss and he tugged upon the trousers with ease. Arthur chuckled when Merlin's stumbled while trying to free his legs, steadying him when it seemed as though gravity would win the battle. Finally Arthur had him naked, and his hands roved over the smooth, hard lines of Merlin's body with something akin to reverence.

They fell onto the soft mattress in a tangle of limbs with Arthur slightly on top of Merlin, though he was careful not to pin Merlin with his full weight. No matter how many times Merlin said that he was stronger than he looked, Arthur could think about how ridiculously slender he was. Not that Merlin was without definition; he was very nicely put together, as Arthur had discovered quite by accident. He just lacked a warrior's build.

Pulling his mouth from Merlin's, Arthur began the slow trip down the length of his body. His lips travelled over the line of Merlin's jaw, nipped at the lobe of his ear and his teeth left a trail of bright red kiss marks down Merlin's neck. Mouthing his way over the pronounced collarbone, he paused to pay tribute to the pebbled nipples. It had amazed him to discover just how sensitive Merlin was there, and Arthur found the soft mewling sounds Merlin made when attention was paid to them to be a turn-on.

As Arthur dipped his tongue into Merlin's bellybutton, he moved his grip to the slim hips beneath him. Merlin had a tendency to buck, and Arthur had no desire to be choked when he did finally reach his destination. Smoothing his thumbs over Merlin's skin, Arthur pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"Are you _trying_ to be a tease?" Merlin hissed.

"Me? Never." And to prove his point, Arthur wrapped his lips around Merlin's cock, taking the whole thing in.

It had taken him some time to figure out how _not_ to gag while doing this, and so Arthur was very pleased with himself. Merlin was as well, if the sounds he was making were anything to judge by. Arthur hummed and Merlin gasped in response.

"Don't. Don't do that or I won't last."

Arthur slid free long enough to reply, "I don't want to you last." Then his mouth was on Merlin again, sucking hard as his tongue did torturous things Merlin's cock.

"Oh gods. Arthur."

Merlin came as he always did, with a sigh. He was never particularly loud, which Arthur attributed to the fact that Merlin was constantly afraid of being caught out about things they never spoke of. Arthur, therefore, had made it his sacred duty to break Merlin of that habit when in bed. He preferred vocal lovers, not only because they fed his ego, but so he could figure out what to do to produce the best sounds.

Arthur let go before Merlin reached the point of over-sensitivity and slid up to lie at his side. His fingers combed through the sweat-dampened locks, brushing them away from Merlin's brow while Arthur waited for him to come down. It was a rare moment between them, but Arthur felt it was needed, not because of _what_ he was going to ask of Merlin, but because it _was_ Merlin. Merlin, who had so many secrets that he had to bear alone; Secrets that Arthur could only guess at. But in Arthur's bed, lying beneath Arthur's body, Merlin was free of all of that, just as Arthur was free of his title.

Merlin's eyes opened slowly, his breathing finally evening out. He blinked up at Arthur contentedly and his lips curved up in a smile.

"You're different today."

"Am I?" Arthur figured that wasn't far off. His moods had been shifting so frequently recently, especially where Merlin was concerned, and what had started as desire to try something new and thrilling had morphed into something...deeper, though Arthur could not put finger on how.

"Mm. Do you want me to return the favor?" Merlin was already moving to sit up, and so Arthur pushed him back with a single hand to his chest.

"No, I want you to continue to lie there. Merlin, what I want to try..."

"I trust you," Merlin said, cutting off Arthur's explanation. "Just...stop if I say stop?"

"Of course."

Arthur considered his options for a moment. He wanted to do this with Merlin on his back, so that he could see his face; Merlin's eyes were always his first give-away when he was lying or in pain, and Arthur needed to know when it was too much. But he also wanted this to be as pleasurable for Merlin as possible, because really, if Arthur were only in it for himself, he could have stayed at the inn and tried it with a paid woman there.

Decision made, Arthur tapped Merlin on the hip and said, "roll over for a bit."

Merlin complied so quickly Arthur laughed. It wasn't hard to guess what he planned, and it was rare that Arthur was willing to indulge in such an act. Grabbing the pillows from the head of the bed, Arthur slid two under Merlin's hips, then smoothed his hand down the slender back.

"Try not to dirty my pillow," Arthur warned.

"Mmm."

Chuckling, Arthur moved his hands over Merlin's arse, his thumbs sliding into the crease to part the cheeks. Merlin moaned even before he blew over the furrowed ring of muscle, and Arthur's cock grew harder. Leaning close, Arthur breathed in the faint scent of rosewater and almost laughed out loud. Merlin, the eager bastard, had come prepared for such an event.

The first sweep of his tongue over Merlin's hole drew a long, vibrating moan from Merlin. It would be the first of many, Arthur knew, for if Merlin had a weakness in bed, it was Arthur's mouth on his arse. He could have taken his time, but Arthur was just as eager as Merlin was, and so he pressed in, his tongue forcing its way past the tight ring while Merlin began chant a litany of praise for both Arthur and the gods who had granted him such a talented mouth.

Arthur nipped, kissed and sucked while Merlin writhed, groaned, whined and, finally, gave a shout that would have brought the guards had Arthur not paid them to stay away. His body shook with its need for release, but Merlin seemed bent on holding out, unwilling to cave under the onslaught. Arthur simply redoubled his efforts.

Reaching for the jar of oil that Arthur now kept by his bedside religiously, he poured a little on his fingers. The first one slid in with little problem, and while the second was a tighter fit, Merlin was quick to relax his body. Arthur praised him silently with a kiss to a perfectly rounded buttock. He moved his fingers at a leisurely pace, allowing Merlin the time to get used to the feel of them.

Despite the numerous times they had engaged in such activities, Merlin had yet to become used to the feel of something inside him. It was a credit to his name – yet another one, Arthur noted – that he allowed Arthur this pleasure with little to no complaint. Arthur had made it clear at the onset that he would not be on the receiving end, and Merlin had accepted his statement without hesitancy.

When Arthur withdrew his fingers, Merlin gave a soft mewl of discontent. "Why're you stopping?"

"Because I want you on your back for the next part," Arthur replied.

It took Merlin a moment to get his body moving. When he did turn over, Arthur froze, his gaze locked on the flushed cheeks, the pupils blown wide from lust and the full bottom lip swollen from biting. He nearly threw out his plan in his desire to feel Merlin beneath him, surrounding him, clenching down around him. It took all of his strength to help Merlin situate himself once more, and then he reached for the small bowl beside the oil.

It had not occurred to Arthur until be saw the dish of butter that oil might not be enough to do what he wanted. After a moment of thought, he had put the bowl aside, placing it out of sight from whoever would be removing his meal tray. Now he pulled it closer to him, dipping his fingers into the slightly melted mixture. Arthur grimaced at the texture and focused once more on sliding his fingers back into Merlin.

As he pressed in a third finger, Arthur shifted on the bed so his free hand could come up to rub Merlin's stomach. It had the effect of almost immediately easing the tension that coiled there, a trick Merlin's mother, Hunith, had disclosed in secret. Arthur had intended to tease Merlin about it until he found out just _why_ the technique had been so needed. Instead, he used it only when Merlin seemed to reach the point of breaking, or during moments like these, to convey feelings neither young man was ready to put into words.

"Arthur."

His name was little more than a breathless whisper, but it fell from Merlin's lips with complete reverence. Arthur slid his tongue around the edge of Merlin's bellybutton as he continued to stretch him open. Crooking his fingers, Arthur found the spot that never failed to reduce Merlin to a loose-limbed, babbling mess, and he stroked it determinedly. Merlin's cries rose in octave as his hips arched into Arthur's touch.

Just when Merlin began to adjust once more, Arthur withdrew, pulling a whine of discontent from Merlin in the process.

"Shh," he soothed, his other resuming the gentle rubbing of Merlin's stomach. "Nearly there."

It was a stretch getting his pinkie in alongside his other three fingers, more so than Arthur had expected and it caused him another moment of doubt. He wasn't sure he could actually take seeing Merlin in pain, least of all pain he had caused. It reminded him too much of the time Merlin had drunk from the poisoned goblet for Arthur, the look of confusion and fear that had flashed through Merlin's eyes as the toxin had taken effect, suffocating him.

Shaking away the dark memories, Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin and the sight of four of his fingers sliding wetly in and out of his hole. He glanced up at Merlin's face, his heart doing an odd clenching thing at the look of absolute trust and – dare he think – _love_ in the gentle blue eyes.

Arthur pressed in slowly, twisting his hand in an effort to open Merlin up wider. His eyes tracked every tick, every nuance that would alert him as to when to pause and let Merlin catch his breath. Pulling his hand back, he dipped his clean fingers into the bowl of butter and slathered more over his hand, taking a moment to rub some into the reddened skin around Merlin's hole. Arthur stopped at Merlin's hiss of breath, but when he received no verbal request to end what he was doing, he continued.

It was amazing, watching his hand slide into Merlin's body, seeing the normally tightly puckered hole stretched wide around, red and shining and beautiful in a way that was hard for Arthur to put into words. He licked his lips and thrust his hand gently, stroking Merlin's insides with his fingers. He hesitated when Merlin let out a sound that was half whine and half groan, but he realized it was one of pleasure not pain when he saw the flush creeping over Merlin's chest and felt Merlin pushing back on his hand.

Arthur decided it was time to add his thumb, the final step, when he was able to move freely, Merlin's body grasping at him instead of fighting the intrusion. Coating his entire hand in what was nearly the rest of the butter, Arthur took a moment to wipe his clean hand off on the sheets, then returned it to Merlin's stomach.

It was even harder working in his thumb, and Arthur stroked wide circles over Merlin's stomach, trying to steady them both with the calming gesture. The slide in had been easy up until he reached the second knuckle of his thumb, and then Arthur met with resistance. It was clear from the tension in Merlin's body that he was moving past uncomfortable to painful, and Arthur wondered if he shouldn't give up.

"Just...just give me a moment." Merlin panted his way through the words, his eyes firmly closed as he tried to will away the shaking in his limbs. He understood, now, what it was Arthur wanted to do and while the idea freaked him out just a little, there was little he wasn't willing to do for Arthur. He reminded himself that he had even offered to _die_ for Arthur, so surely, _surely_, this must be easier.

As he slowly got his breathing under control, Merlin was able to relax his body enough to accommodate the full girth of Arthur's hand. He didn't doubt that he would have had an easier time of it if he had used his magic, but that would have been cheating, as well as exposing one of his greatest secrets.

Taking deep, steadying breaths, Merlin lifted one hand so that he could grip Arthur's free one, squeezing tightly both to urge Arthur on and to calm himself. He pulled is bottom lip between his teeth and worried it, aware that if he wasn't careful, he would bite through the flesh of his lip. He felt Arthur return the squeeze and let out another shaky breath. If there was one person in the world Merlin trusted to do something like this, it was Arthur, because Merlin knew that Arthur would take care of him.

As the widest part of his hand slipped inside Merlin, Arthur let out a long groan. That alone had him harder than he could ever remember being, and he had to close his eyes just to catch his breath. Merlin's body was wrapped tightly around his hand and there were tremors running through his limbs. Arthur couldn't imagine that Merlin wasn't in _some_ pain, and he squeezed Merlin's hand before shifting his grip so that he stroke his fingers over the smooth plane of Merlin's stomach.

Moving slowly, and with great care, lest he cause internal damage, Arthur arranged the hand inside Merlin into a slightly misshapen fist. His knuckles grazed the soft walls of Merlin's insides, eliciting a sound that was half a choked sob. When Arthur glanced up, he saw the lines between Merlin's brows, the thin line of his compressed lips and he paused once more.

"'S'all right," Merlin gasped after a moment, but he winced when Arthur's hand moved.

There was the faintest flash of gold in Merlin's eyes as they rolled back in his head, and had Arthur still had a head for lying to himself, he could have claimed it was from the fire in the hearth, or simply a trick of the eye. But Arthur had finally accepted the truth some months ago, and though he had been angry at first – frightfully angry, to the point where he had actually had Merlin temporarily replaced – he had understood the reasons why Merlin kept it a secret. Then Arthur had made a vow to himself that he would not let Merlin know that he knew, not until it the right time. Until it was safe.

Knowing as he did now, Arthur could feel the slight tingling sensation of Merlin's magic, and he hoped it was to ease whatever pain Merlin was in. And it must have been, because a breath later, Merlin was pressing back on the hand inside him, urging it to move.

"Slowly," Arthur ordered.

They found a rhythm that was easy to maintain and wouldn't cause damage. It was hard to keep his head and _not_ just start thrusting into the heat of Merlin's body, but Arthur would not betray the trust that was being given. He flexed his hand and twisted it, occasionally brushing over the small bump inside Merlin.

"Oh, _oh_. Arthur, please. _ Please_."

Arthur liked this Merlin the best; coming apart and nearly shattered, impaled on Arthur and begging for it not to stop. Suddenly, Arthur desperately wanted to kiss Merlin, to taste those lips and feel the wet heat of Merlin's mouth beneath his own. He cursed their awkward position silently, then cursed Merlin aloud when he made to sit up.

"Don't!"

"Please—"

"Lay down, Merlin." Arthur used his most commanding voice, gratified when Merlin collapsed back against the pillows.

Moving his hand a bit faster, this time aiming for that one spot on every thrust, Arthur set his mind to making Merlin completely fall apart. Merlin's voice was coming in a steady stream, deliciously wanton words filling the otherwise silent room.

"Gods, Arthur. Feels so good, so _good_. Please, don't stop. Just—just like that. Oh!"

The moment Arthur felt Merlin's body begin to contract around him, he pulled his hand back enough flatten out his fingers. He was grateful for the forethought a few seconds later when Merlin's body arched off the bed, his face a mask of near-tortured pleasure as he came explosively for the second time that night. The flames of the candles flickered and Merlin's skin became like burnished gold for the space of a breath as _it_ came alive within him. Magic. Arthur locked that knowledge away until it was time for that discussion.

Arthur waited until Merlin's body released its death grip on him, then eased his hand free. He didn't miss Merlin's wince. Easing off the bed, and pausing to wash his hands, Arthur went in search of the balm Gaius had made especially for them. It had been somewhat embarrassing to know that _Gaius_ knew what they were doing behind closed doors, but it had also come as something of a relief, because he had given them books and those books had helped. A lot.

Jar in hand, Arthur returned to Merlin's side. Tapping lightly on Merlin's hip, he murmured, "Roll over."

Merlin moved without hesitation, his legs spreading so that Arthur could see the damage wrought. He winced in sympathy at the inflamed skin, though he was glad to see there was no tearing. Dipping his fingers into the balm, Arthur began smoothing into the skin, his fingers sliding inside to coat any hurts that lay within.

"What did it feel like?" he enquired after a long moment.

There was no immediate response and Arthur thought that perhaps Merlin had fallen asleep. A second later, the silence was broken.

"It was...intense. I'm not certain I can put it into words, but having you inside me, like that..." Merlin couldn't tell him that even his _magic_ had responded. His lips curved up and he opened his mouth to say something more, only to have Arthur press clean fingers over his lips so shush him.

"Don't ruin the moment trying to be witty, Merlin. And go to sleep. I've given you the day off to tomorrow, in case you should require it."

"Yes, Sire. Arthur."

This time, Arthur allowed the silence to slide over them, enfolding them. It sheltered them from the outside world, from their roles and titles. Arthur was still hard, but it could wait until Merlin was asleep and he could take care of it on his own. For now, though, he was content to lie beside Merlin, rubbing circles over the taut belly beneath his hand.

~ _Fin_ ~


End file.
